paths, decisions and experiences
by MayNeko-chan
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu meiner Fanfiction "Langer Weg zurück..."Auszug:"„Leichte Gehirnerschütterung, etwas Unterkühlt, soviel steht fest… dann die tausend Kratzer überall… bist du durch den Wald gerannt?" – „Und von einem Baum gefallen…", gab ich kleinlaut zurück was ihm ein kurzes Grinsen abgewann."
1. Prolog

Halli hallo!

Schön das ihr euch für meine Fanfiktion interessiert =) ihr solltet jedoch "Langer Weg zurück..." gelesen haben den sonst könnte es Stellen geben an denen die Story keinen Sinn macht :D

Viel Spaß!

Die Sonne strahlte durch die Ritzen meiner Jalousie und langsam wurde ich wach. Es war angenehm warm und ich wäre am liebsten noch eine Weile liegen geblieben, doch ich wusste das ich gleich Besuch bekommen würde. Ich rappelte mich also auf und verließ mein Zimmer um aus dem Wohnzimmer hinunter auf die Straße zu blicken. Es war schon ziemlich spät aber das machte nichts, schließlich hatten wir Semesterferien. Genüsslich reckte ich mich und fuhr leicht zusammen als ich einen Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür hörte. Eine junge Frau mit etwas längeren, dunklen Haaren und eisblauen Augen trat ein. „Yo, ausgeschlafen Tamy?", fragte mich Raven unbeschwert und wie fast immer lächelnd. Mit etwas zu viel Schwung warf sie eine ihrer Taschen in meine Richtung und traf mich unsanft am linken Handgelenk. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein als ich ein leises Knacken vernahm und wartete darauf, dass es wehtun würde. „Oh verdammt! Tut mir Leid Tamy? Alles in Ordnung?!", sie wirkte zwar etwas bestürzt aber gleichzeitig auch belustigt. „Direkt am ersten Tag willst du mich umbringen… Wie soll das dann in den nächsten 4 Wochen werden?", lachte ich und versuchte das Pochen in meinem Handgelenk zu verdrängen. Kichernd trug sie ihre restlichen Taschen durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Ich ließ sie machen, ihre Eltern waren für die nächsten 3 Wochen in den Urlaub gefahren und daher hatte sie beschlossen bei mir einzuziehen. Seit Law wieder in seine Welt gegangen war fühlte sich die Wohnung eh viel zu groß und leer an, auch wenn er nur einen Monat hier gewesen war vermissten wir ihn. Raven kramte in einer Tasche und zog seine Mütze heraus, dann blickte sie traurig auf ein Bild an der Zimmerwand, ein Foto von vergangenem Halloween. Ich wusste den kleinen Zettel, wovon wir vermuteten dass es eine Vivre Card war, trug sie auch bei sich. Wie gesagt wir vermuteten es, schließlich hatte Law zum Zeitpunkt seines Besuchs hier behauptet noch nicht in der Neuen Welt gewesen zu sein. „Schon komisch oder? Es ist jetzt schon 8 Monate her seid er weg ist…", murmelte ich und Ravens Blick richtete sich auf mich. „8 Monate… wie die Zeit doch vergeht…"


	2. to keep watch

Jetzt geht's richtig los =3 ich sollte vorweg sagen das ich einige Informationen aus Manga Kapitel 650+ verwenden werde, sprich ich spoilere unter Umständen etwas! Und ich möchte erwähnen: Ich behaupte viele Dinge in meine FF, Dinge die vermutlich nicht stimmen ;-) Ihr werdet sehen was ich meine =) So jetzt aber viel Spaß! Eure May =]

„Tamy hast du was zu trinken eingepackt?", ich stand in der Küche und packte uns Essen für die Nacht ein. „Ne, noch nicht… schau mal da neben dem Kühlschrank müssten Flaschen stehen!" Wir waren wie immer spät dran und mussten uns beeilen. Heute war schließlich eine dieser anstrengenden Nächte, es war Vollmond. Im Winter war es echt kalt gewesen aber wir hatten durchgehalten und keinen Piraten mehr in unsere Welt gelassen. Naja… um genau zu sein haben wir nicht wirklich was verhindert denn nie ist etwas geschehen. In zwei oder 3 Monaten würde das Biotop zugeschüttet werden… daher hofften wir insgeheim jeden Monat Law noch einmal wieder zu sehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Jetzt standen wir beide mit unseren Taschen im Flur und machten uns auf den Weg.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und der Mond erhellte die Lichtung um uns herum. Ich hatte mein Skizzenbuch auf dem Schoss und zeichnete Raven, die gedankenverloren am Ufer des Teiches saß. Wenn sie sich ein wenig bewegte klimperten die Glöckchen an ihrem Handgelenk und brachen die unglaubliche Stille hier im Wald. Es war abgekühlt und sie hatte ihre Weste übergezogen, mit all dem schwarz wirkte sie tatsächlich wie ein Rabe. Das Schmuckstück von Law glitzerte wie ein kleiner Stern in der Nacht an ihrem Hals, der Gedanke brachte mich zum lächeln. Ich ließ den Stift sinken und blickte auf meine Hände, die in grau-schwarz geringelten Stulpen steckten. Mein linkes Handgelenk pochte immer noch, trotz des Verbandes den ich unter den Stulpen versteckte. Ich steckte meine Sachen in die graue Umhängetasche und ging zu Raven.

„Es ist so schön hier...", flüsterte sie als ich mich neben sie setzte. „Ja… so ruhig und friedlich.", stimmte ich zu. „Was hast du eben gezeichnet, die Landschaft?" – „Ähm… ja… der Mond auf dem Teich sah einfach so schön aus…", Raven mochte es nicht wenn ich sie zeichnete, deshalb log ich ein wenig. „Denkst du…", setzte sie an ohne mich anzusehen. „Vermutlich nicht…", unterbrach ich sie. Er würde nicht wiederkommen, da war ich mir mittlerweile sicher aber dennoch hofften wir beide auf ein 'Wunder'. Sie kramte in ihrer Hosentasche und holte den Zettel von Law hervor. „Wozu hat er mir den gegeben? So ein unnützer Quatsch!", ihre Stimme klang so traurig auch wenn sie versuchte zu Lachen. Sie hob die Hand über den Kopf und wollte das Stück Papier wegwerfen als es hinter uns im Gebüsch knackte.

Wir sprangen beide erschrocken auf und starrten auf die Geräuschquelle, nichts bewegte sich. Angespannt warteten wir, hier im Wald konnte alles Mögliche sein einmal hatten wir sogar ein Wildschwein im Unterholz gesehen. Wieder das Geräusch und dann… hoppelte ein harmloser Feldhase an uns vorbei. Raven atmete erleichtert aus und der Hase erschrak und rannte davon. Wir beide begannen zu lachen, wie konnte man nur Angst vor einem Hasen haben? Meine Freundin drehte sich in meine Richtung und wollte etwas sagen als sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts taumelte. Ich wollte sie festhalten und vergas für den Augenblick, das meine linke Hand schmerzte und packte zu. Meine Hand verkrampfte sich und Ravens Ärmel entglitt um wenige Millimeter meinen Fingern. Dabei verlor ich ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht, zu überraschend war der Schmerz gewesen und stürzte Raven hinterher hinter her in den Teich. Kaum hatte diese die Oberfläche berührt verschwand sie und da ich wusste was auch mich erwarten würde schloss ich die Augen.

Ich prallte auf etwas Hartes auf, zögerlich öffnete ich die Augen wieder und blickte direkt in die Mündung eines Gewehrs.


	3. not just a dream

Okay, Ruhe bewahren! Niemand würde einfach eine junge Frau erschießen, oder? Andererseits… ich war hier vermutlich gerade so ziemlich aus der Luft erschienen. Ganz vorsichtig hob ich meinen Blick ein wenig um mein Gegenüber anzusehen. „Keine Bewegung!", donnerte eine Stimme hinter mir. Gut, es waren noch mehr Menschen hier und vor allem konnte ich sie verstehen! „Bitte tun Sie mir nichts…", bat ich mit leiser Stimme und hielt meinen Blick fest auf die grüne Fläche unter mir gerichtet, ich kniete scheinbar auf einem Tisch oder etwas ähnlichem. Der Gewehrlauf vor mir wurde hochgerissen und für eine Sekunde spürte ich Erleichterung in mir aufsteigen aber dann wurde ich unsanft an den Haaren nach hinten gerissen, ich schrie. „Sag schon, wie hast du das gemacht?", ich spürte den heißen Atem eines Mannes an meinem Ohr. „Ich weiß es nicht… ich … AUA!", er riss fester an meinen Haaren. „Lüg mich nicht an!" Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen um zu sehen wo ich war. Um den Tisch herum standen viele Menschen, die meisten mit weißen Umhängen. Ich stöhnte auf, wie viel Pech konnte ein Mensch haben mitten in einer Marinekonferenz zu landen? „Lass sie los.", befahl eine Stimme rechts hinter mir. Dennoch wurde ich nicht einfach losgelassen, nein der Mann zog mich an den Haaren von dem Tisch und lies mich dann unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Jetzt konnte ich das Gesicht von meinem Peiniger sehen, welches mir zwar bekannt vorkam aber mir dennoch keinen Namen ins Gedächtnis rief. „Rede! Wer bist du und was willst du hier?", sagte der Mann und blickte herablassend auf mich. „Mein… Name ist…", ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen und mich zu sammeln, der kleinste Fehler konnte hier scheinbar doch meinen Tod bedeuten. „Ich bin Tamy Brown und… ich bin nicht freiwillig hier… ich… ich weiß nicht mal wie ich hergekommen bin.", erklärte ich. Der Mann grinste bösartig und glaubte mir augenscheinlich kein Wort, dann vernahm ich Stühle rücken. Ich spürte die leichten Vibrationen von Schritten, welche näher kamen. „Das ihr Name Tamy ist kann ich bestätigen… jedenfalls hat sie sich damals auch so vorgestellt…", was zum Teufel? Ich versuchte mich zu dem Redner zu drehen doch war, wie so oft, zu langsam und wurde am Arm in die Höhe gerissen. Dann blickte ich direkt in die gelben Augen von Falkenauge. Er wirkte erheitert über mein erstauntes Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder zu den anderen im Raum. Wie ich vermutet hatte war ich in ein Konferenz der Marine geplatzt und in was für eine! Die meisten Gesichter kannte ich nicht einmal aber ich entdeckte neben Falkenauge auch noch 2 weitere Samurai. „Was soll das heißen, damals? Kennst du sie oder nicht Falkenauge!", donnerte der Mann der mich vom Tisch geholt hatte. „Nun ja… die ganze Geschichte war etwas eigenartig aber diese junge Dame hier hat mir damals… geholfen. Ich denke nicht das sie hier jemanden schaden will.", Falkenauge nahm mich in Schutz, das war unfassbar. „So ein liebreizendes Mädchen könnte doch sicher niemanden etwas tun!", eine Frauenstimme. Ich blickte mich um und sah, dass sich Boa Hancock erhoben hatte und mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf auf mich zeigte. Es erstaunte mich sie hier zu sehen wo doch… ach ich wusste ja noch nicht mal wie viel Zeit hier eigentlich vergangen war! „Egal wer sie ist, diese Sitzung ist hiermit beendet!", wieder die Stimme von vorhin aber ich konnte nicht erkennen wer gesprochen hatte. Nach und nach verließen alle den Raum bis nur noch der in meinem Augen grauenhafte Mann, Falkenauge und ich da waren. „Wenn irgendetwas passiert bist du dran Falkenauge… Pass auf dieses Weib auf!", zischte er und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.

„Was soll ich sagen… froh dich zu sehen bin ich jedenfalls nicht! Du steckst doch sicherlich mit diesem Rookie unter einer Decke.", Falkenauge sah mich nicht an hielt mich aber immer noch fest als er mich hinaus auf einen Balkon zog. „Er ist kurz nach euch gegangen… seitdem sind 8 Monate verstrichen und wir haben ihn nicht wiedergesehen.", erklärte ich bevor ich mich der Aussicht hingab, die Dunkelheit der Nacht ließ es wie ein Gemälde wirken. So wie es aussah befand ich mich in Mary Joa, im Klartext genau dort wo kein normaler Pirat gerne sein würde. „Tamy, warum bist du hier?", fragte Falkenauge ohne seinen Blick vom Horizont zu nehmen. „Es war ein Unfall… Raven ist gestürzt und ich wollte sie auffangen und bin ebenfalls in den Teich gefallen.", ich zuckte zusammen. Ach du heilige Scheiße! Wo war Raven denn? Falkenauge bemerkte ihre Abwesenheit auch. „Als wir zurückgegangen sind ist das Geistermädchen an einer anderen Stelle aufgetaucht als dieser Trottel und ich. Du weißt ja wen ich meine, oder? Gut… Jedenfalls ist meine Theorie, das wir getrennt wurden weil wir sie nicht festhalten konnten." Ich nickte, das klang logisch. „Und was willst du nun tun?", diesmal sah er mich an aber seine greifvogelartigen Augen verrieten mir nicht was er dachte. Antworten konnte ich nicht sofort, ich wusste ja selbst nicht was ich nun machen musste. So hatte Law sich sicher auch gefühlt als…. aber natürlich! „Ich muss Law finden! Raven hat einen Zettel von ihm bekommen, vermutlich eine Vivre Card und sie wird ihn sicher suchen und…" – „Und wie willst DU ihn finden?", er sah mich mit einem sehr ernsten Blick an. „Wenn das andere Mädchen ihn findet ist sie dort sicher aber für dich wäre es besser direkt deinen Heimweg zu suchen! Du hast zu mir gesagt ich würde mich in deiner Welt nicht zurechtfinden und ich kann dir garantieren dir wird es hier nicht besser ergehen!" In diesem Punkt musste ich ihm Recht geben, das hier war kein Traum sondern bitterer Ernst.


	4. risky night

Ich redete noch einige Zeit mit Falkenauge, was mir zu einige wichtige Informationen verhalf, bevor ich mich irgendwann allein in einem Innenhof wiederfand. Die kleine Steinbank am Brunnen kam mir gerade recht, die Müdigkeit hatte ich bisher verdrängen können aber langsam wurde es unerträglich.

Das leise Knacken von Ästen lies mich jedoch sofort hochschrecken. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…", es war Boa Hancock die sehr zu meiner Überraschung genauso müde wirkte wie ich. Als wäre es selbstverständlich setzte sie sich neben mich und begann zu sprechen. „Ich bin letzte Nacht auch hier gesessen, an diesem… Ort kann ich einfach nicht entspannen und schlafen.", dunkel konnte ich mich an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern und verstand was sie fühlte. „Warum bist überhaupt hier?", fragte ich ohne große Umschweife, das hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. „Ich bin immer noch eine der 7 Samurai der Meere! Vergiss das nicht du kleines Biest!" – „Das erklärt immer noch nicht warum du hier in Mary Joa bist. Verdammt, das sollte der letzte Ort sein an den DU freiwillig gehst!", ich war aufgestanden, erbost über ihre Arroganz. Im selben Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich gerade verplappert und gleichzeitig mit einer verdammt starken Piratin angelegt hatte. „Was bildest du dir ein!", Hancock stand ebenfalls auf und baute sich in voller Größe vor mir auf. Vielleicht wäre es klug gewesen wegzulaufen aber wohin? Daher beschloss ich ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen, wenn ich schon von ihr versteinert wurde, ihre Teufelskraft kannte ich ja schließlich, dann wollte ich dabei wenigstens etwas Mut zeigen. Aber irgendwie kam alles anders: Boa Hancock starrte mich fassungslos an und ihr fiel sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade runter. Geschockt drehte ich mich um aber da war niemand und Hancock starrte mich immer noch an. Ich hob meine Hand und wedelte vor ihren Augen herum: „Hallo?" Schlagartig löste sich ihre Starre und sie sank auf die steinerne Bank nieder. „Was bist du?", fragte sie und blickte niedergeschlagen auf den Boden. Ich verstand kein Wort und blickte sie fragend an. „Ich.. ähm... bin ein Mensch? So wie du auch oder was glaubst du?" Sie schnaufte verächtlich und musterte mich dann von unten bis oben. „Zumindest siehst du aus wie ein Mensch, so ein schwaches Mädchen wie du bist! Aber… ich kann… wieso bist du nicht zu Stein geworden?!", sie wirkte sichtlich erzürnt was die gesamte Situation nur noch absurder machte. Meine Sprache hatte es mir dennoch verschlagen, wieso wirkte ihre Teufelskraft nicht?! Schweigend suchten wir beide nach einer plausiblen Erklärung, zwischendurch starret mich Hancock immer wieder an und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. „Wusstest du, dass ich dir nichts anhaben kann?", fragte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hancock wirkte erstaunt und sagte dann etwas von wegen es wäre sehr töricht gewesen sie dennoch so zu verärgern. „Sag mir Tamy Brown, woher kommst du? Bist du in der Neuen Welt geboren oder woher kennst du Falkenauge?" Ich zuckte zusammen, was sollte ich ihr nun sagen? „Ähm… es mag verrückt klingen aber ich komme aus einer anderen Welt, eine Welt ohne Piraten und Teufelskräfte…" Aber natürlich! Es gab bei uns schlichtweg keine Teufelskräfte, vielleicht unterlag ich deshalb nicht ihren Wirkungen. Boa Hancock schüttelte den Kopf als ich meine Gedanken aussprach. „Akainu hat deine Haare durch die Hitze seiner Hände ziemlich verfilzt und verknotet, du unterliegst den Einwirkungen der Teufelskräfte genauso wie wir alle." Akainu... wer war das nochmal? Gleichzeitig mit dem Gedanken berührte ich meine Haare, die Hancock gerade erwähnt hatte und hätte am liebsten losgeweint. Meine geliebten, lange braunen Haare waren mit dem Zopfgummi zu einem riesigen Knoten verdreht und es wirkte auf das erste Tasten hin nicht als wenn man sie so leicht wieder auseinander bekommen könnte. Hancock bemerkte mein Entsetzten und lächelte mir tröstend zu. „Komm mit… ich helfe dir, dass wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Dann kannst du mir auch mehr über deine… Welt erzählen."

Es hatte keinen Sinn gehabt, meine Haare waren nicht mehr zu retten gewesen und schweren Herzens hatte ich Hancock gebeten sie zu schneiden, nun betrachtete ich mich mit meiner neuen Kurzhaarfrisur im Spiegel. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit miteinander geredet, vermutlich war sie froh jemanden zum reden zu haben hier in Mary Joa. Ihre Schwestern und die anderen Kuma-Piraten hatte ich nirgends gesehen. Als ich Hancock danach fragte wirkte sie niedergeschlagen. „Ich wurde mehr oder weniger hierher verschleppt… Sie haben Admiral Kizaru geschickt um mich zu holen, es hieß wir sollen über die Zukunft der 7 Samurai beraten aber… dann bist du aufgetaucht.", sie lächelte mich an doch in ihren Augen sah ich eine ziemlich große Trauer und Zorn. „Ich…", ich wollte ihr sagen das ich verstand was sie fühlte aber ich durfte ja eigentlich nicht. „Es ist mutig von dir hergekommen zu sein. Ich weiß was passiert ist, vermutlich weiß ich mehr über diese Welt als gut für mich ist..." – „Wie darf ich das verst...", die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann mit Anzug stand betrat den Raum. „Ich soll das Mädchen Tamy Brown holen." Wieso nannten mich hier nur alle ein Mädchen?! Immerhin war ich schon fast 23 Jahre alt. Der Mann sah mich auffordernd an und gezwungenermaßen stand ich auf. „Ich soll dich zu den 5 Weisen bringen.", Hancock neben mir spannte sich spürbar an, noch mehr als sie es durch den unerwarteten Besuch eh schon war. Ich selbst starrte den Mann mit großen Augen an und wartete darauf, dass er loslachen würde und seinen kleinen Scherz aufklärte aber das tat er nicht.


End file.
